Dark Souls: Radiant as the Sun
by Original Heartless
Summary: "SOLAIRE!", she cried out in desperation. In that fleeting moment. I understood. I knew who I was. I was not simply a foolish knight seeking a ball of flame in the sky. No. I sought clarity. I searched for a light in the darkness, a candle in a cave, a sun. I realized: I found it. She is my Sun. My love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy Early Valentines Day guys! This is a little something I cooked up a few days ago, and now I decided to post it early. this is for ALone in the Blights Valentines Day community submission. this is about Solaire and his journey with the Chosen Undead and the final battle with Gwyn. I suggest you stay at till the end, the fight is epic if I do say so myself. **

**Dark Souls: Radiant as the Sun**

I looked. I stared. I stood. I shook. My entire body was in shock. I simply can't explain what I felt at that moment. The moment, I met her: The Chosen Undead. My very own sun.

I was leaning forward on the curved stone railing, eyes closed as I basked in the Sun's warmth.

If only I could be so grossly incandescent I thought to myself.

Then, she came. Walking down the stairs, a slight limp in her walk yet she shrugged it off. I could hear her armor clanking and rattling like a young man-serpant's tail. I turned to the young lady, and smiled under my Iron Helm and bowed. I was glad to see a new face, very few undead ever stopped by me back then. There were even less who wished to stay and keep company. Except her. She was different. From her long locks of golden hair to her smile that beamed like the very sun. I knew. She would be different. And she was...Oh by Gwyn, she was! I had spoken to her of my quest: to find my very own Sun. She gave me a look, one that at the time, I believed to be of judgement. Nay, it was of respect. Of admiration. And so, we joined each other in our quests. For I believed our destiny was intertwined. We had so many adventures...oh it would fill up The Dukes Archives!

The rush of sprinting to the Altar of Sunlight, the heat of the Drakes fire licking our boots. The joy of accomplishment as we fought the two gargoyles, back to back, as one unstoppable force. Meeting Andre, sitting by the old blacksmith as he spewed whimsical tales of wars fought long ago, chuckling at her bright eyed curiosity.

The delight of learning from Quelana the art of the flame. The sadness as she struck down Quelaag, knowing her sad tale left a bitter taste.

She went forth to Sen's Fortress filled with determination, fire and fury in her ocean blue eyes. The traps were trivial, the enemies brutal...and yet...she pushed on. The two of us looked upon the Iron Golem in fear. I believed we were done for, except I dared not to show my fear before her. I was and am a Knight. But when my arms became weak and tired...I knew it was a fools errand.

I layed there, my sword broken, my shield splintered, and my helm dented thinking to myself 'Why have we journeyed so far, to simply die?'. The Iron Golem held her in it's grip, ready to crush her. Her plain and yet so stunning face was bunched up in pain. Yet, I could not go on. I held no conviction. No drive. No light. I closed my eyes, ready to fade away.

"SOLAIRE!", she cried out in desperation.

In that fleeting moment. I understood. I knew who I was. I was not simply a foolish knight seeking a ball of flame. No. I sought clarity. I searched for a light in the darkness, a candle in a cave, a sun. I realized: I found it. She, is my Sun. My love.

So, I stood. On weak legs and broken toes I stood proud. With my last amount of energy, I focused all I had into a single hand. I did not expect to see a bolt of lightning form. Without question, I launched it at the abomination. The last I heard as I was swept into the bliss of sleep was an inhuman screech and a pained 'oof'. At this I smiled, for I saved my Sun.

We did not journey into Anor Londo until many months after, for we hoped to get stronger for the trials to come.

By the help of the few humans in Lordran, we trained. We bonded. Comradery grew to friendship. We trusted each other. Slowly, but surely my love for her blossomed. Yet, I did not know if it was mutual.

Nevertheless, we rode upon winged demons to the birthplace of Lord Gwyn. There we slew giants, demons and even a black knight or two.

The true challenge was Dragonslayer Orenstein and the plump Executioner Smough. Without a strategy we were pushed back, Smough trying to ram us while the Dragonslayer pressed forth with his spear. Twas a difficult battle. We both nearly met face to face with Nito himself yet we overcame it.

The Daughter of Gwyn, Gwynevere, awaited us in the chamber above.

The Lady bequeathed my love with the Lordvessel, and so our quest began anew.

The four lord souls were needed to open the door to rekindle the first flame.

Seath went first, his kidnapping of maidens was sickening to both me and the Chosen.

Nito fell not long after, yet the Catacombs nearly sent us falling to our own doom.

The Bed of Chaos kept us on our toes. The battle was odd, yet difficult. It maddened me to kill what was once an amazing mother, for Quelana spoke of her with honor and reverence.

The final soul was that which was split between the Four Kings. To reach them, we had to recover The Ring of Artorias.

The Great Grey Wolf Sif fought valiantly. It saddened me as the animal passed, for he simply stopped fighting and layed his sword before her feet. The wolf looked at her with sad but grateful blue orbs, for he could finally roam with his master. With a small whine, he curled up next to her and passed not long after.

She cried. I too cried, for killing such a brave and loyal beast is not knightly. But, for the sake of the world, I had to.

For the sake of what light was left in this worlds old, darkend soul, we pushed aside our emotions. We kept going forward, to Firelink Shrine. Down the winding steps and down an elevator we came upon the sunken ruins of New Londo. It was dark and bleak as if to command us to abandon all hope. I looked to the right of me, praying to the gods that seeing her determined smirk would enhance my spirits. What I saw was a scared girl, who had seen to much darkness before she was ready. Her body trembled, her sword arm quivering like a string in a light breeze. It crushed my heart to gaze upon her in such a fragile state. Sheathing my sword and placing my shied on my back, I stepped to her, laying my helm in the uneven rocky ground. Taking her trembling hands in mine, I smiled at her. It was not a happy smile, nor a sad smile. But one of love. Tis hard to explain through words or pen and ink. Her eyes softened, her face relaxed, her body stilled its quaking. She then jumped and pulled me into an embrace. She said no words, for there were none to be spoken. The bond between us spoke for her. She loved me, for where would she be without me? After a long while, I ended our embrace. Silently, I put my helm on and bowed with my hand facing towards our goal. After all, ladies first. She giggled at my polite jest. She walked past me, but not before planting a kiss on the 'forehead' of my helm. Never have I blushed so deeply, nor ever felt my cheeks get hotter than the Sun! Together, hand in hand, we launched ourselves into the heat of battle. An army of ghosts obscured our path. Through fire and flame (and a ounce of lightning) we overcame. With bruises and bumps we released the floodgates, ridding ourselves of the corpse filled water. Deeper into then ruins we crept. Darkwraiths fought ferociously against us. Their armor gave an aura of evil, their swords like the jaws of death. Parry after parry, we defeated. In the depths of New Londo the two of us stared into the Abyss. Holding each others hands, we flung forward into it. All we saw was nothing. Just darkness. Endlessness. Nothingness. A world without light. Without a Sun. It was in that black, dark, horifying place I remembered. I remembered a saying. A last word of advice from a father I scarcely recall. I loved him dearly, even though I did not remember him. For he was the reason I started my quest. I can remember his voice as clear as day; it was old and worn yet loving and caring. "My son, deep down, in thy heart there is a light that shalt never fade away. In the deepest of darkness, if you grab ahold of it, I pray that you remember: Light came into Darkness, yet Darkness did not understand it."  
>And so, opening my blue eyes I remembered. I am Solaire of Astora, Firstborn of Lord Gwyn, heir of Sunlight!<br>Opening myself up, I could feel power rush through me. My body glowed golden. For I found my Sun and in the Dark I found my Sunlight. The Abyss melted away, revealing the Four Kings to be around me. In a mighty display of power, I gave them no mercy. They screeched and wailed as tendrils of light enveloped them, for it burned them away into dust.  
>Letting out a breath, my power faded away, ready to be used at any moment. I looked in the distance and saw a lone figure. The individual came closer and stopped before me. It was her, smiling brightly. Her eyes filled with joy. For we finally did it. Our quest had reached its final act. I took out a homeward bone, and cracked it. A flash of light and a few blinks later, we were at Firelink. Where she had begun her journey. Peering around I could see nobody about, for in the end they all left for their own personal story. Yet, here we were...ending it at the beginning.<p>

We rested and readied ourselves the following day. On the fourteenth day of the second month, we were ready.  
>Side by side we entered into the wasteland that was the Kiln of the First Flame. Large dunes of ash covered the empty landscape. Blasted and fallen trees towered over us like giants. We encountered a black knight, though he cooked in his armor thanks to a small bout of pyromancy. The next one I beheaded, for its attacks were slow and easy to read.<br>The path led to a large structure, guarded by three of Gwyn's black knights. One Chaos Fireball sent them flying outwards, one hitting the side of the wall as the other two went falling down into the chasm below.  
>We went forth without any interuptions. No noise. Nor birdsong. Not even a whisper of the wind graced that desolate place.<br>Stopping in front of the fog gate, I looked at her. She nodded to me, for she was ready. Her hooded face set in determination. She knew. She was fated to be sacrificed for the good of all. She may have made peace with herself on that, but I had not. Being the Knight I was, I remained quiet.  
>Placing our free hands on the gate, it dissipated.<br>I looked inside the Kiln. It was not what I expected. It was a mere cave, with a bonfire. Sitting by it was Gwyn, Lord of Cinder.

"Father." I stated, my voice reverberating in my helm and echoing outward. Gwyn looked up at us, for he seemed to be in a daze. His face was like a corpse yet his body was built like an ox. Swiftly he stood up, unsheathing his greatsword from the scabbard on his back. Reaching into the flame, he cupped a tongue of fire and ran it along the flat of his blade. Immediately, the sword caught fire. He walked towards us, taking each step with care.  
>We stepped forward to meet him, yet he stopped a couple feet away. Looking at us with calculating eyes, the old god spoke in a hoarse whisper, "I have no son."<br>My father ran and launched himself into the air before slaming his sword into the ash laden ground where I had been a mere second before. Despite his size, my father was swift. He turned his sights on me, going forward with a thrust. I sidesteped it, only to be swatted away by a near impossible swipe.  
>I flew across the cave, hitting my side on the hard ground. I tried to stand but a blazing pain ran up my side. Once more I tried, going from on my knees to a standing posture.<br>Gwyn stalked towards me all the while.  
>"Thou art no child of mine. You betrayed me. A weak minded fool hath no place by my side." he quickened his pace. "You are still weak. You believe you can take my throne? Do you trully think I won't fight back? I may be hollowed, but I am just as strong as I was!"<br>Rearing his hand back, Gwyn summoned a Grand Sunlight Bolt. I clutched my eyes, pleading for my mind to open up. For my power to manifest once more.  
>Except...it didn't.<br>Gwyn threw the Grand Sunlight Bolt.  
>I felt a surge of pain spread throughout my body. It was blinding. Every thought I had at that moment ceased. The pain was horrific. I let out a cry of agony as I felt a large hand lift me up and crush my torso. My armor dug into my skin and my side wound exploded into agony. I was in hell. Hell, without end.<br>"Father...please..." I cried, my voice scratchy and pain filled.  
>I felt his hand heat up.<br>"No." A blast of fire sent me flying once more.  
>All I knew came to an end soon after. My body could not handle the punishment. Looking up, I saw my father turn his back to me, finally giving notice to the Chosen Undead.<br>"Ro...se" I trailed off as I passed out.

Rose looked at Solaire's body then back at Gwyn.  
>'He took him down like he was nothing!' She thought.<br>"So, you are the one destined to overthrow me and usher in the new age." Gwyns voice startled her, causing her to look up. "Then, be prepared to die!"  
>The god swung his sword at her. She moved gracefully, backflipping out of the swords reach.<br>"I wish to fulfill my destiny. You are delusioned to think I would allow the Age of Fire to end!" she cried out, horrified at the Lord's suggestion. She let her anger control her. The so-called 'god' did not expect a Great Chaos Fireball in the face. He skidded back a foot, flames licking his bearded face. If he felt pain, he showed no heed to it. Rose ran at Gwyn, two handing her Lightning Uchigatana. Seeing this coming, he blocked her offensive strikes with speed few could match, staggering her with each parrying hit. Going offensive, Gwyn two handed his greatsword and brought it over his head. Rose dodged the attack and rolled to the side. She landed a plethora of blows to her opponent, each inflicting deeper wounds than the last.  
>Bleeding profusely, Lord Gwyn's knees buckled as a wave of nausea hit him. He planted his sword in the ground and leaned on its pommel. The old man knew he was done for. He never could regain the power he once had after he kindled the flame.<br>The Chosen Undead stood over him, her the flame's light reflecting off her eyes, giving them the illusion of a red color.  
>"You killed the man I love. You killed your own flesh and blood." she pointed her long eastern sword at his throat. "Before I kill you..."tears entered her eyes "Why?!"<br>Gwyn's face softened. He realised something. For centuries, he saw humanity as greedy, needy and decietful. But this girl. This seemingly, regular girl proved him wrong. Humans are what he believed. Yet more. They loved. Through love, they gave freely, they could have true kinship together, they helped one another in times of turmoil. He knew it all along too. When Solaire first spoke to him about such things, he would hear none of it. In retaliation, Solaire taught humans the way of the Sun. He showed them miracles unlike any other. In a fit of rage, Gwyn destroyed his son's legacy, erasing every book, every piece of evidence he ever existed. Using forbidden sorcery, he locked his son's memory away. But he still remembered, still longed for his father. Searching for his Sun.  
>Gwyn looked the young woman in the eye. "I'm an old man and a fool. I am destined to die either way. If I say I was wrong, what difference does it make? If I beg for forgiveness, I recieve death in return." Gwyn whispered the last part.<p>

Rose pitied the old Lord. He was just as broken as any mortal man. So, she knew what she had to do.  
>"Know that he loved you...a-and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."<br>With a flick of her wrist, Gwyn fell. Dead. His soul flew out of his body and into her, rejuvenating her. She looked over to Solaires body, feeling sad. 'You were a good warrior. A great friend. You stuck by me. You loved me.' she felt tears roll down her cheeks 'I just wish I had noticed sooner. You damned idiot.'  
>Rose looked at the First Flame knowingly. With Gwyn dead, it would only be a matter of time before the Abyss broke out. She had only a few minutes at the most.<br>Rose walked to the bonfire and sat close to it, closing her eyes as she bath in it's light warm glow. She got on one knee and opened her eyes. She pulled her hood off, letting her white skin and sun kissed blonde hair flow freely.  
>She was ready.<br>She put her hand out to touch the flame. Her hand caught fire, the bright flame snaking their way up her arm. The flame didn't burn her. Looking in awe at the strange behavior of the fire, she didn't realize a figure standing behind her.

I awoke with a rush of air going into my lungs. The first thing I noticed was that I did not feel pain. No, I did feel pain but it was dulled. The next thing I noticed was that Rose stood in flames, yet she did not burn. I saw the body of father lie dead on the floor. I was somewhat releaved and saddend by this.  
>I stood up. I stared for a moment, thinking on what to do. I then thought of an idea, don't think about it: act on it. I took off my helm, tossing it to the side. I walked up behind Rose. She turned around wide eyed.<br>I chuckled as I said "Are you alright m'lady? Looks like you've seen a ghost."  
>The young woman slapped me. I didn't even flinch, besides I deserved that. Then, she grabbed my head and put her lips on mine. Our hands intertwined as our kiss deepened, the fire on her crossed onto me. I did not care. "If we burn, we burn together." I told her, smiling as the flame was spreading to the floors and walls.<br>"I love you, Rose. My beautiful Sun."  
>Rose pulled me into an embrace. I could feel my body weakening, becoming a part of the flame.<br>"I love you Solaire. My Knight."  
>Together, we burned. We loved. We died. I can only hope the world shall remember our sacrifice. Praise the Sun<br>-Fin.

AN: Epic, eh? So, today I am announcing a new project. Dark Souls: Duel of the Fated. Its of two Chosen Undead. I am still starting on the first chapter, but I hope to begin publishing it by next week and try to do weekly updates. PRAISE THE SUN!


	2. Chapter 2: An Alternate Fate

Dark Souls: Radiant as the Sun 

**AN: I sit here, thinking to myself at work: Should I or should I not? I said, screw it and let's do it. But also, I'm thinking how can I continue the story from where it left off? Solaire and Rose died by linking the fire. Yet it was Solaire who said time was convoluted and there is a multitude of possible futures. Even now, I have doubts. I consider what is now the first chapter, my best work of literature so far. I only hope and pray this new spin-off chapter will do it justice. It will be sad, it will be dark. It is also written while listening to Hellkite Drakes Dark Souls fan song: Searching for the Sun. Now then, time for this ones title! \[T]/ **

Dark Souls: Radiance Lost

Lost Izaleth. Oh, Izaleth! How thy fire shines! Like a river of red sunsets, the lava flows through thine ruins and burns through fools. Fools whom hath dared to try and conquer thy depths. Filled with fire and ash, thy children fight to protect thee. Born of a corrupted womb, thy spawn called Demons crush those who dared to step a toe in thy realms. Yet now it seems even thy strongest cannot protect thee from a band of fools. Alas, thy defences ravaged half of their number. Now, my champion and her jolly companion are near your heart. What will you do, oh Izaleth? Thy fire feels like a cool breeze to them. Thine Demons crumble before flame and lightning. Only one road lies before thee. To whither and die as the Pale One before you.

-Kingseeker Fraampt pondering the Chosen Undeads journey into Lost Izaleth

I stood. I stared. I shook.

I stood in the dark, root filled tunnel I had came upon and stared at the bonfire before me. I shook, with near uncontrollable sadness. I felt the stinging of unshed tears in my eyes, blurring my vision. For in my arms, pressed against my chest was the helm of a friend I had lost. The Iron Helm was dented and burnt from our battles here in this gods-forsaken place, the man who it belongs to is lost in here. We had lost two others, Siegmeyer of Catarina and Laurentus of the Great Swamp. One to a rather plump demon with a hammer and the other to a nasty centipede demon with many heads that constantly swayed with the wind like branches on a tree. They were great warriors and even greater friends...yet in the blink of an eye, death came to them swiftly. Truly, they still live but I fear they are hollowed. Laurentus would get angry swiftly and his fires would rage on far longer than they would regularly. He acted oddly when any one person would strike up conversation, speaking loudly and suddenly mumble an inaudible word or two. Siegmeyer would always be a kind fellow. He and Solaire would always make a game out of every fight we stumbled into, seeing who would get the most souls. His humor kept our ragtag group from getting dismayed, and when he could, make light of his rather 'stunning' figure. I always jested how I wanted to get as round as he is one day. So when his humor died and his jests lacked their old bravado, we all knew he was soon to hollow.

And now, I stand alone in the darkness. With nothing but a bonfire for company and Solaire's dented helm as a memento for our struggles. I looked into the slits were his bright blue eyes used to be, yet now that was gone. Replaced by darkness. This darkness we both got lost in. In my heart, I feared for him. I feared for my first friend in this dark world, a friend who kept his gaze on the light. He was my constant companion, the kind friend who always has your back. And with his absence, through fearing loss only now do I realize a simple fact: I love him. Looking down, I inspected his helm. It was whole, proving that he must have removed it. I ran my hand across the new dents and cracks, realizing that whatever it was he fought it was monstrous. I could only pray to whatever gods were left that he would be safe. "Please, oh please let him be safe." I begged out loud, clutching the Iron Helm tighter.

It was then that I saw a faint glimmer off in the distance. I strained to see what it was, brushing my golden bangs out of my eyes. It was a light, however faint.

"Solaire!?" I cried out, casting the helm aside as I ran towards the light.

"Solaire!?" I yelled out again as I neared the source of the light. The light was so blinding that it hurt to even glance at it.

A hoarse rasping came out from behind the light.

"R-rose...I-I found it."

I smiled lightly at this and that I finally found him, Solaire.

"You finally found your Sun?" I asked, humoring him. But his reply was not what I expected.

"N-no. Nonononono. I...I-I am the Sun! Now I c-can shine on everyone!" he muttered, his voice was much stronger that time. The light then slowly began to die down as I heard footsteps echo throughout the dark passageway.

I took a step back, hand on my weapons pommel thinking the worst.

Despite dying down, the light still covered Solaire's face as he edged closer. His arms hung limp, sword and shield still in his hands. He walked like a hollow, yet his hands contradicted that fear bearing idea.

"Solaire..." I began, looking down to pause in thought.

Thoughts flew through my mind, trying to find what to say.

"I always knew you'd succeed in searching for your Sun. Now, let's head back to the bonfire I found before some demon crops up. Please?"

"No." he deadpanned. The light died down, showing his face.

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as I looked at the...creature that covered his eyes. It had legs that shot outwards like a sunburst, reminding me of the comical looking sun on Solaire's armor. An orb of light floated in front of it's forehead, casting light to the dark corners.

"I-I will gaze and stay behind. I will gaze at the Sun." He stated, rearing his sword back to attack.

"I. Am. The. Sun." he yelled in an inhuman, guttural voice as he swung his blade down on me. It was then I let the tears flow. For I lost my own Sun. I lost Solaire.

AN: I know, not as good. But next one will be from Solaire's POV after this little event. Stay tuned!


End file.
